


X And Y Recovery

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kalos-chihou | Kalos Region (Pokemon), Pokemon, Pokespe - Freeform, laverreshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Years after the events with Team Flare in the Kalos region they've completely disappeared but it just doesn't seem right to X Yvonne and the rest of his friends have tried to tell him that they're gone but they're soon just going to give up he won't accept it but no one knows why maybe it's cause he just doesn't want them to hurt anyone but it might be for other reasons as everyone is about to achieve their dreams and soon everything will become new
Relationships: X & Y | Yvonne Gabena
Kudos: 3





	X And Y Recovery

Yvonne’s Point Of View  
“And our last graduate is Yvonne Gabena, the top performer of her class! Now, I wish all of you the best luck!” the professor says as I look into the crowd. There’s so many people, almost to a nauseating degree. As I scan the crowd looking for anyone who came here to see me as I see the last row Mom and X are sitting one with a weak smile one wiping tears out of their eyes I’m guessing you can tell who is who. I walk to X but Mom has just disappeared. “hey X!” I bark, as he smiles weakly “still as melancholy as ever?” I ask jokingly. “Y… Just never mind” he dismisses. “You act like that but you know you love me,” I say, giving him a teasing poke with my elbow. “No! I don’t!?!” He says, blushing, as everyone looks at us. “Really, I thought we were friends,” I say walking away. I make it to my house just as I’m about to open the door. I feel a hand on my shoulder “Rhyrhy!” I say as Rhyrhy blasts a rock my hair blows from the speed of the shot I let out a sigh of relief. I know I shouldn’t doubt Rhyrhy but still it was a bit scary I wonder who attacked me. Could it be one of the reminiscences of Team Flare? Or maybe a thug? I turn. It was X. “X!” I shout I run over to him and he's out cold “X! X!” I shout, but he doesn’t move. I send out Solsol and load X onto him then get on myself. “Solsol, I need you to get us to the nearest Pokémon Center!” I say looking down at him Solsol takes off I keep looking at X I can’t help it I’m just to worried about him “c’mon X stay with me I know you can hold on” I say feeling his heartbeat it’s weak but fast if it slows down that’s really not good we make it there I run in “HELP!” I shout for people to come out and follow me.

I wait pacing around the main room hoping for him to be okay “ma’am” the nurse says “what is it!? Is he okay!? Is he hurt!?” I ask panicked “calm down miss he’s okay just in a coma” she explains I’m lost I can’t speak I feel everything around me fade away I fall the person catches me “it’s okay miss he’ll be okay in our care we’ll call you immediately if anything happens” I stand up and let out a sigh “can I see him before I leave?” She nods then leads me to the room I see him still in his jacket and everything “I’ll leave you for a minute” I stand over him “X please be okay” I don’t want to say to much I’ll just start to cry I walk out then start to head home I see Mom “hi honey did you see what’s inside?” She asks, I shake my head no “you’re gonna like it” she opens the door as there’s a whole party set up even with a banner that says ‘Congrats Y’ in almost perfect text “who did this?” I ask in awe “me” Mom says I look at her with a skeptical glare “what, how do you know it’s not me?”

“You don’t call me Y and you were working the whole day you even went to pick up groceries after the graduation”

“Haha you got me it was X where is he?” I freeze completely then start to cry. I run to my room and lock the door “Yvonne what’s wrong sweetie?” Mom asks I don’t answer. She unlocks the door I assume with a hair pin and walks in, she lays a hand on my back “what is it? Did something happen with X?” I nod slightly “what happened?” I lean up “I I... I HURT HIM!” 

“Huh what do you mean?”

“I-I was walking back and h-he grabbed my shoulder so out of instinct I sent out Rhyrhy to protect me and he blasted a rock at the person and i-it was X and… NOW HE’S IN A COMA WHAAAAAA!” I cry then jump at her to hug her “oh my! I’m so sorry sweetie it’s not your fault you were trying to defend yourself” she comforts me she lets go “I need to call his parents you should call your friends and tell them okay?” I nod then get my Holocaster. I call Tierno, Shauna, and Trevor first everyone picks up “Y-ie what’s up you look like you’ve been crying?” Shauna asks I sniffle “that’s why I called after my graduation I was walking home when someone grabbed my shoulder-”

“And I bet you brought out Rhyrhy and fired a rock right in the face of that attacker!”

“Yeah Y-ie doesn’t let anyone mess with her!”

“Indeed Y’s Rhyperior is very strong mr.Sycamore what was the normal power of a Rhyperior again?”

“That’s the thing I did shoot them with Rhyrhy’s rock but i-IT WAS X AND NOW HE’S IN A COMA AND IT’S ALL MY FAULT HIS PARENTS ARE GONNA HATE ME HE’S GONNA HATE ME EVERYONE’S GONNA HATE ME! AND AND THEN I GOT HOME AND HE HAD A WHOLE PARTY SET UP FOR ME EVEN THOUGH HE KNEW IT WOULD JUST BE THE TWO OF US!”

“Y calm down it’s not your fault”

“*sniffle* okay I need to *hic* call everyone else bye”

“We’ll visit him tomorrow okay?”

“Yeah”

“Yeah are you gonna come Y?”

“I’ll come”

“Well bye” they all hang up. I think about the other people I should call. I decide to start with Cassius “yo blondy what’s up?”

“You remember X right?”

“Yeah that kid who was always depressed?”

“Yeah so I have some news. Is Emma there I think she should hear this?”

“Yeah Emma come here!” I see her appear in the camera “huh what is it mr.Cassius?”

“Stop with the mister stuff it really isn’t necessary anyways blondy has some news about that guy who got you out of that suit”

“What is it ms.Yvonne?”  
“X is in a coma me and my friends are heading to the Pokémon Center tomorrow I’m sure he would appreciate it if you came it doesn’t have to be tomorrow I was just hoping you would visit him”

“Just text us the time and we’ll be there”

“Okay thanks”

“Well Emma it’s late you should get to sleep”

“Okay goodnight mr.Cassius goodnight ms.Yvonne I hope mr.X is okay” she leaves, Cassius sighs “me and you both Emma me and you both well you have calls to make goodbye” he hangs up. I think of a few other people “should I? Yeah” I dial the number “hello Yvonne what is it?” 

“Hi Diantha you remember X?”

“Yes the brave hero who risked his life to save us by Mega Evolving five Pokémon at once”

“Huh what do you mean!?!”

“Oh he didn’t tell you as you know when you Mega Evolve you share your heart with your Pokémon Mega Evolving more than one Pokémon can have drastic effects on a human so five well it’s a miracle from Arceus he’s still alive but what was your news?”

“X is in a coma!”

“Oh no what happened!?”

“I thought he was an attacker and I had Rhyrhy shoot a rock at him”

“I’m so sorry I’m sure this is a sad moment for all of us”

“Definitely are you free tomorrow?”

“Why yes I am”

“At the moment me, my friends, Cassius, and Emma were planning on visiting him would you be able to with us I’ll text you the time”

“Yes I’ll be there”

“Okay bye I need to make a few more calls”  
“Bye” I hang up and think about who to call next. I make the next one. Korrina answers wearing a white crop top and white shorts her hair is out of her normal ponytail “oh sorry were you asleep?”

“No just about to head to bed but I have time. What's up? How’s X is he suffering from any effects of that five way Mega Evolution?”

“Did everyone know about that but me”

“Well he told me and everyone else”

“Maybe I was right back then” the words echo in my head “no I don’t!?!” I let out a sigh “well even if it was true I care about him”

“Uh maybe fill me in on what’s going on”

“Oh right X is in a coma”

“Oh no!”

“Yeah me and a few others are heading to visit him tomorrow would you be able to?”

“Of course if it’s important I can make time I couldn’t care for him as much as you but I’ll be there”

“Okay well I’ll let you get some sleep bring Gurkinn if you want”

“Well I’m sure you need to make more calls so later”

“Bye” I hang up and call the last person “hello”

“Hey Blue”

“Oh Y what is it?”

“Are you still in Kalos?”

“I was planning on heading back to Kanto on Friday”

“Well something happened with X”

“What did he do?”

“He’s in a coma. I was wondering if you would be able to visit him tomorrow I’m going with a few other people so could you come?”

“Yeah I got time so just send me the time and I’ll get myself there”

“Okay thanks Blue”

“No problem”

“I didn’t think you’d come”

“I may seem heartless but I have emotions”

“Well I’ll see you goodbye”

“Goodbye” he hangs up. I let out a sigh then walk downstairs “Mom did his parents pick up?”

“Yeah they did”

“Are they mad at me?”

“No they understood it was self defense”

“Okay I’m gonna go to sleep”

“Goodnight”

“Night” I head up and just stare at the wall the only thing in my head is “X X X X is he okay” I keep hearing his name echoing in my head I eventually fall asleep I hear something “hey Y wake up Y!” I open my eyes and X is there “X!” I say jumping up “no time it’s the final battle I need your Mega Bracelet” I hand him it as he stands up with his, mine, Korrina’s, Diantha’s, and Blue’s Key Stone “wait if he does that he’s gonna share his heart five ways X DON’T!” 

“by the light of my Key Stones and the light of my Mega Stones MERGE!” He does it as the final battle plays out we win “it’s over we won'' Blue says as I run over to X his Pokémon change back as he drops “X! X! X!” I shout he looks at me now forming a weak smile “heh we won”

“X don’t go”

“Y don’t change for me okay?”

“X p-please” tears well up in my eyes “make sure you keep the others safe I trust you with it”

“No, X”

“And take care of my Pokémon” I look at them then look back at X he closes his eyes and lets out his last breath I fall to my knees then onto his chest crying as I wake up in my bed “huh that was a dream thank goodness” I say but I just can’t pull myself out of bed right now I’m still sad about him I don’t head down for the whole day it hits three as I get a call “hello” I say in a sad voice “Y! Your voice is so depressed you sound like X!” Shauna says surprised “I’m just sad about him so what is it?”

“We’re heading down in fifteen minutes”

“Okay” I pull myself out of bed and get dressed. My moping is making it hard to do anything but I can “hey sweetie where are you going?”

“I’m going to visit… Him”

“Okay I won’t keep you longer” I head out I’m going a bit earlier just to have some alone time with him I make it there “*sigh* If you can hear me I want to ask you something. Do you think this is my fault?” He doesn’t move “I’m talking to a person in a coma. Have I lost it?” 

“No probably not just worried” I look behind me Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Cassius, and Emma are standing there “hi guys” I say Emma runs over to me “will he be okay?” She asks I smile weakly “I hope Emma I hope” I say as Cassius walks over still slumped like always with his insomniac look always looking like he’s tired he lays a hand on my back “*sigh* that’s all you can do kid that’s all you can do” Shauna walks over to him “X-ie I know you can’t hear me but I hope you’re okay”

“Same here”

“I agree with Trev” after a couple minutes they get ready to leave “mr.Cassius I want to stay for a bit”

“Okay I’ll be waiting” he leaves as I hear a knock on the door “come in” Korrina, Blue and Diantha walk in “hi guys”

“Hey”

“Evening Yvonne”

“*sigh* hi Y” 

“I really appreciate this guys I know you probably have better things to do”

“It really isn’t much he did save our lives so”

“I guess but still”

“Y you don’t need to thank us it’s sweet of you to do this for him you got so many people to come and visit him”

“I guess but I’m just being a friend even though he doesn’t seem to like that”

“What did you ask him to figure this out?”

“When I was about the leave the ceremony I asked him ‘still as melancholy as ever?’ He just sighed like he was annoyed then said ‘Y… Just never mind’ then I poked him with my shoulder and said ‘you act like that but you know you love me’ then he screamed no”

“He probably thought you meant he loved you loved you I can’t believe I’m saying this but don’t you know he takes everything literally he locked himself in his room for six years and now it’s been two years since he’s left but he still does sometimes at least I’ve heard he does so that does take a toll on his mental health and people skills not to mention he’s always alone his parents are nowhere to be seen. Where are they anyways?” 

“They work overseas but you’re right I never took time to think about him I was to busy with my studies and asking him for help I never thought about him I forced him to help me study and never asked him how he was feeling” I feel tears well up in my eyes “I’m a terrible friend!!” 

“Y! Calm down you need to keep your cool you’re not a terrible friend you just needed help with your studies so you turned to X and you can’t be blamed for that you two have known each other for nine years you’re naturally close so you would turn to him and he didn’t say anything was wrong” 

“Yeah but I should’ve known you said it. I've known him for nine years. I need to be a better friend!”

“Y both of you have made mistakes and that’s nothing to be ashamed of if X had been feeling down he should have told you about it and you didn’t ask”

“Yeah but I forced him to help me with my studies”

“Ugh what happened?” I flick to see X sitting up “X!” I say with excitement he looks at me with a confused look “Y? What happened? Where am I?”

“X I I…” I look back at the four standing behind me and give a look telling them “can you give us a minute?” Blue nods as they walk out “X I’m sorry”  
“Sorry?”

“I kinda sorta got you into this”

“Got me into what”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” I say sitting next to him “uh you ran off… Wait! Y I didn’t mean that I don’t like you as a friend I thought you meant-”

“I know” I say smiling at the ground “okay so can you explain what happened?”

“You went to chase me after I left and you grabbed my shoulder and I thought you were-”

“An attacker?”

“Yeah so I had Rhyrhy shoot a rock at you”

“Then you took me to the Pokémon center and then I woke up but how long have I been out for”

“Well it was about ten last night and now it’s four so I’d say eighteen hours”

“Okay well I need to actually get up”

“Okay but can we talk at your place alone?”

“Yeah okay” he gets up. When he stops in his place, I look at him “X?” He gasps, then looks at me and grabs me on both sides of my head “Y pull your hair up” he says I don’t know what he means “huh?” He pushes the hair on my forehead up then lets out a sigh of relief “oh thank goodness” he says “X what’s going on?”

“I’ll explain later”

“Okay… Wait! Come here!” I pull him over to my side then call Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno “oh no never mind” I push him out of frame and try to control my smile but it’s hard “hey Y what is it?”

“I need to tell you something… It’s about X”

“Is he okay!?”

“What happened!?”

“Let me see!?!”  
“Okay Shauna I’ll give you your wish” I pull him over as everyone gasps “X!” They all shout happy “he’s back!”

“Hi” he’s so confused like a child in a group of adults “well we’ll leave you I’m sure you have a lot of ‘interesting things’ to talk about'' Shauna says with a smug expression then hangs up “interesting things?” I say then there’s silence for a couple seconds “oh” we both say as we just look at each other I don’t know what’s going through his head but all I can think about is dating him it sounds weird to me I mean he’s more family then friend I mean Mom fed him for years like he was her own child “well let’s head out” I nod as we make it to the split between our houses “wait!” I say then grab his hand and pull him to my house I knock on the door no answer I open it “MOM!” I shout and she runs down “what?” She asks I’m hiding X behind the door. “I have some news about X'' I say in a sad voice “what happened to him!?” She asks worried I open the door as he’s standing there “hello mrs.Gabena'' he says Mom runs over to him “oh X honey you’re okay!” She says hugging X told you he’s like family “yeah I’m all fine a little scared from the constant nightmares but I’m all fine” he says still not smiling she lets go “I’m sure you and Yvonne want to talk so I’ll let you go” we head to X’s house we sit on his bed “X I just wanted to say sorry I got you into that mess”

“I should’ve said something instead of grabbing your shoulder”

“I guess” I think about the party he had set up. I look at him and smile. I lean on his shoulder as he looks at me “Y what are you doing!?” 

“*Sigh* I’m so glad you’re okay” I say as he doesn’t say anything “thanks”

“Thanks?”

“You did that party for me”

“Oh it was nothing”

“X can I ask you something?”

“Sure”

“Why didn’t you tell me about any side effects of your five way Mega Evolution?”

“I uh didn’t want to worry you”

“Well I know now so can you tell me if you are experiencing anything?”

“I deal with a fainting sensation every now and then”

“I’m sorry”

“For what?”

“I forced you to help me with studying and never asked you how you were feeling it’s just I see you as my closest friend so I just wanted your help”

“It’s fine I was much more happy then normal helping you” I look up at him “really?”

“Yeah” I smile brightly as we hear a door open then close we look at each other “who would be coming in?” I ask we head down as X freezes his parents are standing at the front I see a tear hit the ground he runs over and hugs them “X we heard what happened and we wanted to ask you something”

“What?”

“We have to go back tomorrow, do you want to come with us?” He doesn’t say anything but looks back at me I nod “okay!” He says I smile but I’m not happy with him leaving but I know I can’t keep him away from this. I walk over “hello mr. And mrs. Kalo'' I say “hello Yvonne doing well?”

“Yeah”

“What about Grace?”

“Yeah she’s doing well too”

“Well that’s nice you graduated recently didn’t you?”

“Yeah a couple days ago”

“Well I never would’ve thought honey little Yvonne is all grown up” his mother says with her arms crossed and shaking her head “heh yeah well I should get going X needs to pack”

“Okay well have a good night” I head out and make it home I head up as there’s the small framed picture that me and X took a week after the final battle standing in the newly grown back grass in the background we took it in the Pokémon Village I look at it then put it in my closet I go to sleep as mom wakes me up “c’mon sweetie we’re going to say goodbye” I get up as we head there “well I guess this is the last time I’ll see you for a while”

“Yeah it’s kinda weird to think about”

“*sigh* well you need to go” he starts walking away. I stand for a second “X!” I shout he turns around I run over and pull him into a hug he doesn’t know what to do I let go the force a weak smile “goodbye” I say then start walking back I go up to my room as Mom heads out I break down in tears “X I didn’t want you to go but I know this is what you wanted”

X’s Point Of View  
“*sigh*” 

“What is it X you’ve been sighing like something’s wrong this whole plane ride?”

“It’s just… Never mind”

“Is it Y?”

“Yeah I did and didn’t want to leave”

“I understand”

“*sigh* but I guess here I am”


End file.
